


Lost Chances

by sweetmugofcocoa



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff, currently a one shot but might be included in a larger story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetmugofcocoa/pseuds/sweetmugofcocoa
Summary: Rex returns to a planet he went to at the start of the war, only to run into someone familiar.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Original Female Character(s), Rex/Irshe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Lost Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to transfer fanfics I put on Tumblr to AO3. This is the first of them.

Rex takes his helmet off, sighing at the wind on his face. He looks around carefully. It’s been a while since he’s been to this planet. He missed how quaint it was, how peaceful. One could stay here and forget a war was outside its atmosphere.

He turns when someone tugs on his kama. A little girl stares up at him, with big eyes framed by red and green montrals.

“Hello,” he says, guessing she can’t be anymore than a year old, whatever that is in nat born years. He crouches down.

She holds up a fluffy bear.

“Is that your friend?” Rex asks, trying to seem at ease with the child. Kids like gentle, not firm.

She shakes the toy again. “Same,” she says.

Rex balances on his toes as he tries to connect what she’s meaning. Then it clicks. “His hair matches mine, huh?”

The little girl grins. “Matches,” she repeats.

“Ahsah!”

The little girl turns and runs off. Rex stands up, looking to find the woman that called.

His eyes settle on a face that he knows well. “Irshe,” he greets, surprised.

The Togruta with green and brown montrals picks up the girl with the bear, nodding to Rex, “Captain Rex. Long time no see.”

“I thought… I thought you were going to leave Entef,” Rex says.

“I was,” Irshe admits, “but… well… I needed my family.”

“She’s… yours?” Rex asks.

“Yes,” Irshe tickles the girl’s belly, “This is Ahsah.” Irshe leans over and whispers, “Say hello to the nice man.”

Ahsah looks at Rex. She trills something, her montrals moving with her speech.

Irshe chuckles, “She’s still learning Basic. Picks up Togruti better.”

“It’s alright. I learned from the commander.” Rex waves at Ahsah, “Achute, kanwon.”

Irshe smiles, “I forgot you learned Huttese.”

Rex shrugs, “Clones are sponges for anything people will teach us.”

“Matches!” Ahsah squeals, showing her mother her bear.

“She likes your hair,” Irshe comments.

Rex takes the bear when the child offers it to him. “You know, I have a Togruta friend named Ahsoka,” he tells Ahsah. The girl giggles. Rex hands the bear back. Ahsah holds the bear close, grinning into the fur as she looks up at him with brown eyes. Rex tilts his head, realizing that if he looks at her eyes in the right light, they almost look—

“Well, we should get going,” Irshe says, trying to sound sad to go.

“Of course,” Rex says, shaking out of his reverie, “It was… good to see you again, Irshe.”

Irshe nods.

“And… I’m sorry I had to leave like I did,” Rex says.

Irshe sighs, “You’re a soldier, Rex. You couldn’t stay.” She then looks him in the eye, “Even if you wanted to.”

She then walks down the street away from him. Ahsah looks back at him, waving and trilling more Togruti. Rex waves back. The light reflects right on the retreating pair, lighting up Ahsah’s eyes… into a bright gold.


End file.
